


Normal/Bug

by Wribo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wribo/pseuds/Wribo
Summary: >and then they cuddled all night in Ilima’s bed since neither wanted to sleep in the mess they left in Guzma's>haha woo boy>fucking kill me





	

“Haha! Good show, Guzma!” Hala slapped the former leader of Team Skull on his back and grinned from ear to ear. He added a quick, “Maybe next we can work on that sumo form,” before walking back towards his home for the day. The white-haired young man sighed and scratched the back of his neck. It was kind of nice coming out here and training with Hala now, it was growing on him. Still…

“You’re not sleeping in our room tonight.” …There was this guy. Ilima stood at the beginning of the path, hands on his hips as if declaring what he spoke to be law. Guzma responded with a growl and grabbed the kid by his collar.

“Yeah, and why’s that pipsqueak?” Ever since Hala had told him he was going to be training with him, he knew there had to be a catch. Apparently, the old man thought it’d be hilarious to make him share a hut with this little pink asshole. 

Ilima kicked Guzma in the shin and as he jumped around grasping at his aching leg responded with, “Because I’ve had it up to here,” he brought his hand well above his head, “with all that snoring. Honestly, who could bear to sleep in the same house as you, let alone share a bedroom!” Ilima closed his eyes and patted down his vest. “I set up a hammock for you outside, you’re a bug trainer, I thought you’d appreciate the outdoors.”

“Alright, wise guy, first off I don’t snore!” Guzma looked off to the side, face faltered as he honestly wasn’t quite sure on that. “Secondly! Your boy doesn’t sleep outside, you’ve lost another screw in your head if you think,” he spat on the ground, “that I’m going to wait for some Palossand to come swallow me up tonight.” 

The two glared at each other, simultaneously hmphed, and began back down the path towards their huts. There were a lot of kids out with their Pokemon, but that’d be short lived after a couple hours when their parents would yell for them to come back inside. Ilima looked on in admiration at the children, but Guzma ignored them, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and hurrying back to the hut before that tan little prick could lock him out.

As he reached the hut at the top of the hill, however, Guzma stopped and blushed a bit at the sight of the hammock Ilima had prepared for him. He’d even bothered to set up a bug screen around the trees for him. Shaking his head, he continued inside and jumped into his bed. He curled up in his jacket and faced the wall. A few hours passed and he had drifted in and out of sleep, but noticed Ilima had never come inside. Maybe he’d upset him, but so what…?

No, Hala would be pissed if he didn’t show some drive to better himself, and Hala could be scary if Hau wasn’t around. Especially if Ilima ran off or went home, he was a star student and everything. Jumping up he walked outside, surprised to find the sun had already fell and Ilima laying in the hammock himself… with his pants down. Eyes closed, the boy tugged at his less than average member slowly, whimpering softly.

Guzma’s entire face went red. He wanted to turn around and pretend he never saw anything, but he continued to watch. His own dick started to rouse within his sweats and he bit his lip. The idiot was doing something like this outside where anyone could see him if they just happened to walk out. He growled and composed himself, slithering over to the bug screen and jerking it open, placing a hand over Ilima’s mouth.

“This why you didn’t want your boy in the hut tonight?” Ilima shrieked beneath his palm, kicking and covering himself as best he could with one hand. He picked the boy up and, looking around quick, carried him inside and tossed him onto his bed.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, GU-,” He threw himself onto the little pest and covered his mouth again, his opposite hand wrenching the small cock out of the schoolboy’s grasp and continuing the job himself. Guzma’s knees blocked his legs now, keeping him from kicking.

“Bein’ too loud, cut it out.” Guzma chuckled and twirled his finger around the head of his dick, “You gonna answer me or not?” 

“Y-Yes…” The pink-haired boy bit his lip and squirmed beneath the man twice his size as the hand was removed from his mouth once more.

“Yes, you’re gonna answer me?”

“Guzma!” The little punk headbutted him, and Guzma just laughed, continuing his slow strokes. “I needed to… I-I needed some privacy.” His breathing was getting heavier and he seemed to have dazed himself from the headbutt. The only response he was given was a laugh. Backfired. Ilima looked up at his hut-mate and choked, trying to pull his arms from his shirt. Guzma stopped long enough to assist him in removing the attire, tossing off his own jacket as well. 

“Now you’re gettin’ into it, yeah, yeah…” He ran a hand along the boy’s chest slowly, quickening his strokes.

“O-Oh man,” Ilima moaned loud and lulled out his tongue, opening wide. Guzma kissed him hard, sliding his tongue along his own before pulling himself back up and spitting in his mouth. He smirked, but blinked, baffled, as the boy swallowed it and reached up to him. His hands sloppily groped at the man’s waistband, sliding the sweatpants down and revealing a shaking, throbbing monster.

“Showtime, call me daddy!” Guzma flipped the boy over and slapped his firm behind, spitting in his cute little butthole. Ilima bit at the pillow beneath him as he felt the tip press against his opening, moaning and groaning as the full length was pushed inside him slowly.

“Ahh, yes, d-daddy please,” Guzma began to thrust in and out of him, “Daddy, fuck me!” He reached around, fucking him proper and continuing stroking at the boy’s dick quickly. He laughed as the boy came across the bedsheets and smacked him across the rear again. Soon enough he felt himself getting close.

“Where you want your boy to nut, little man?” Ilima broke away from Guzma, knees slipping in his own cum as he turned himself about and forced the entire length of cock into his mouth, nose meeting white pubes. He gurgled and spat, feeling the hot seed shoot directly down his throat, eyes moving up to meet Guzma’s, almost painful, orgasm expression.

**Author's Note:**

> >and then they cuddled all night in Ilima’s bed since neither wanted to sleep in the mess they left in Guzma's  
> >haha woo boy  
> >fucking kill me


End file.
